


Wonder Woman/Diana Prince imagines

by Redhoodshood



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Reader inserts, imagine, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: A collection of My Diana Prince X readers.





	1. First Time Feelings

It was a familiar but weird feeling that passed through Diana as she looked at the (H/C) woman that was smiling softly at the music. She had never felt this way towards another woman and the only person she had felt this way about was Steve Trevor.

She was a strong warrior, the princess of themyscira and yet she was utterly weak around you. She was so soft and caring, making sure you were okay. She was like that with everyone but with you, it was different she was even more soft and gentle.

“Y/n, can you come here?” She asked softly. She wanted an excuse for you to come and talk to her. She picked up a box and gestured towards them, “Can you help me with these?”

You gave her a shy smile but also a look. “I would have thought Wonder Woman could carry these,” You teased before grabbing some boxes and carrying them over to where she was taking them.

Diana gave you a big smile, “Everyone needs some help sometimes.” She set the box down before turning to you. As you were walking to where she was you tripped on your own feet, the boxed flew out of your hand and you closed your eyes as you braced yourself for impact.

After a few seconds of bracing yourself for the impact, you realized instead of hitting the ground you were in a strong pair of arms. You opened your eyes and say you were in Diana’s arms, you looked up at her and you couldn’t help but blush. You were dipped in her arms looking up right into her eyes.

“Oh um, t-thank you for catching me,” You stuttered as your blush darkened. She wasn’t the only one who had those types of feelings, but both of you were a little too shy to tell one another, you brushed her flirting off as her just being friendly and she brushed your blushing and stuttering as you just being shy.

“No, problem, Y/n,” She said being gentle with you as she set you up right on your feet. You rubbed the back of your neck as you looked at the scattered remains of the contents that were in the boxes that were now all over the floor. Diana saw you looking at it and placed a comforting hand on the small of your back, “Don’t worry about it, we’ll just pick it up.” You and Diana crouched down and began picking everything up.

You two picked things in silence, casting glances at each other and blushing when your eyes connected every once and awhile. “Hey, Diana?” You asked grabbing her attention. “I was wondering if you were going to Bruce’s Gala tonight.”

“Yeah! I am, are you?” She asked wondering if you were gonna be there.

You gave her a sad no, “I wasn’t invited, plus I don’t even have anything nice to wear anyway so it’s for the best. I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself compared to everyone else.”

Diana gave you a weird look, you were beautiful, no stunning, in her eyes you looked like a goddess. You had the most stunning eyes she had ever seen, they held the stars in them. Your smile was contagious and stunning, your voice was almost angelic like when you talked it was mesmerizing and your laugh was contagious and cute. Everything about you was perfect in her eyes.

“You would blow everyone away just by being there, even if you were in your pajamas you’d look amazing coming in anything,” She said seriously, her words made you blush. She turned and looked at the clock, “You should go, Y/n, you’ve been working long enough,” She said as she realized you were here later than you should be.

“Oh, yeah see you later, Diana,” You said as you grabbed your jacket and bravely gave Diana a kiss on the cheek. She was shocked at your gesture as she watched you leave but she didn’t see the deep blush on your cheeks.

You sat on the couch of your small apartment with a book in your hand, you were curled up with your legs touched under you and a blanket covering you. You weren’t really paying attention to the book you were more interested in what happened between you and Diana today.

She always made you feel so safe when you were with her, but she always made butterflies erupt in your stomach. You were nervous around here and always felt like you embarrassed yourself. You really liked Diana but the only partners she had ever had were men, there’s no way she would fall for you right?

You were pulled out of your thoughts by a knock at your apartment door. You got up from your spot and placed your book down going to the door and looking through the peephole. You say there was a delivery man waiting for you to open the door, he was carrying some roses, a card and a rectangular box in his hand.

You opened up the door. “Miss L/n?”

“Yep that’s me!” you said excitedly, you hand never gotten anything like this.

He gave you a smile, “This is from Miss Diana Prince.” He handed you the flowers and the card making sure you could carry everything before he left.

“Thank you,” You said before closing the door and squealing excitedly. You quickly placed the flowers and the box on your counter before carefully opening the card. It read ‘To Miss (Y/n) (L/n), You have been invited to the Wayne Gala tonight at 7:00 pm, sincerely Bruce Wayne.’

You were excited at the invitation but you were more excited about what Diana had written to you. You opened the letter and saw her beautiful handwriting. ‘Dear, Y/n I got you something for the Gala. I also hired a limo to pick you up, I hope that you like it, I know you’ll look absolutely stunning as usual, XOXO Diana Prince’

A grin spread across your face. You looked at the fancy box and opened it, inside of it was a beautiful (F/c) dress and a pair of black heels. You picked it and looked at the tag and saw it was just the right size, the dress trailed behind you and it had lace sleeves. It wasn’t that open of a dress.

You put the dress on and saw it fit perfectly. It was not too tight and flowy, It was soft and elegant you knew it must have cost her a fortune. You put your heels on and did your hair before the limousine pulled up and you were taken to the Wayne Manor.

As you pulled up to the Gala you began to get nervous. You were second guessing yourself, you almost turned around and got back into the limo when a beautiful voice called out for you.

“Y/n!” She exclaimed coming down the steps to meet you at the limo. Diana couldn’t help but look you up and down, you looked absolutely stunning. You’re and her dress complimented each other. “You look amazing!”

You blushed at her words. “Thank you, Diana you look beautiful as always,” you complimented her. She was wearing a beautiful golden dress with sparkles on it, her hair was up and she looked absolutely stunning.

She gave you a smile before linking her arms with you and heading up the stairs into the manor. You couldn’t help but blush with the close contact. Your arms were pressed together and your sides were pressed together. It was like you both were trying to get as close as possible to each other this way.

Through the night she was dragging you with her all over the place, to meet people, to the bar etc. At the end of the night and most of the guest have cleared out Diana was itching to ask you a question. She couldn’t help but ask you now.

“Y/n, Do you want to dance with me?” She blurted out from nowhere.

You looked at her shyly wondering if she was even talking to you. “Yeah, I would love to dance with you Diana,” You said looking down at your feet and taking her outstretched hand. Her hand was warm and comforting as she leads you over to the dance floor.

You placed your left hand on her shoulder and took her left hand in yours and laced her fingers with yours. She put her right hand on your hip and pulled you close enough to where you were comfortable.

You both felt comfortable in each others embrace and slowly but surely you two got closer and your head was now resting on her shoulder. You swayed gently with the music and wanted nothing more but to stay like this with her forever.

Softly you shifted your head to look up at her and saw she was already looking at you with a tender smile, you blushed under her stare. You took your head off of her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. “You look very beautiful, Y/n,” She whispered pulling you closer. You could see her eyes flickering from your eyes to your lips every few seconds like she was debating with herself of whether or not to kiss you.

You wanted her to kiss you so bad but the suspense was killing you, so slowly you leaned forward and placed your lips upon hers. Her lips were soft and sweet it really felt like you were kissing a goddess. Everything just felt right when she was kissing you, the kiss was slow and sweet.

You both pulled away for air and a blushed spread across your cheeks and a smile formed on Diana’s face. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, I just didn’t know if you felt the same,” You said looking down at your feet.

She softly put her hand under your chin and pushed it up to look at her and she placed another kiss on your lips again. “I didn’t know if you felt the same either, Y/n, but I’m really glad you did. I’ve never had these feelings for another woman well that was until I met you.”

You gave her a giggle at her little ramble that mad butterflies erupt from your stomach, “Its okay, Diana I’ve never had feelings for another woman either, just you.”

Just as you were going to speak Bruce Wayne came over and whispered something into her ear. One of her eyebrows raised in question before she just nodded, you knew this had to do with Superhero business.

“It was nice to meet you Miss l/n but I’ll have to be going,” Bruce said as he placed a hand on your shoulder before turning and rushing away. He knew that you knew.

Diana gave you a sad smile, “I have to go Y/n, business you know?” You gave her a nod. “But let’s pick this up tomorrow at dinner, yeah?” She asked hopefully.

“Of course, Miss Prince, how could I ever turn away such an offer from such a beautiful woman?” You said lightly teasing her. She leaned forward and gave you one last kiss.

“I have to go, Bye, Y/n, see you later,” She said after pulling away from you.

“Bye, Diana, be careful!” you called after her as she left. She only turned and gave you a smile before disappearing down a hallway.

You turned around and made your way out of the door, it was getting late and Diana was the only reason you wanted to stay, plus these heels were killing your feet. Every time she left on a mission or something like that you worried, so you’d go home and curl up on your couch with a book and fall asleep there like usual. But tomorrow you had a date with Diana and you couldn’t be more excited than you were now.


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is young about Damian waynes age

Wonder Woman had found you at a young age. Your parents had abandoned you, left you on the street unable to defend yourself.

Wonder Woman was now taking you to the league to get your blood checked to see who your parents are, and when she finds out she’ll go to there house and ask why they left such a gifted lady on the street.

“Y/n when we arrive stay close to me, I do not wish for you to interact with the others,” Diana said cautious, she never wants anything to happen to you she’s like a mother of some sort.

“Yes princess,” you say as you bow. She never liked it when you did that but you continued doing it since you could understand simple things.

As you get to the league headquarters you are meet by the one and only Batman. He shakes Diana’s hand and then says,

“Nice to see you again, Diana,” he pauses to look at you, “is this her?” while turning back to Diana.

“Yes Bruce this is y/n, go introduce yourself y/n” she says while pushing you from behind her.

“Hello Mr. Wayne, I am princess Diana apprentice, y/n it is nice to meet you,” you say as you shake his hand. As you release your hands he walked over to a weird machine.

“y/n please take a seat, I’m going to need to take a blood sample,” Bruce said while grabbing a needle.

You take a seat and wait for him to come over with the needle. As he approaches he places a alcohol pad on your arm and rubes the place he is going to extract the blood from.

“You might feel a pinch, y/n” Bruce’s says as he punctures your skin. He then takes the needle out of your arm and said, “okay, y/n I’m done you can go look around as we wait for your results,”

You nod and began to walk away but Diana stops you, “don’t wander to far, and remember what I told you,” she says strictly.

“Yes, princess Diana,” you say as you bow. You turn and walk off.

You were walking around for about 5 minutes before you heard yelling and running from behind you. You turn to see a young boy with raven hair running towards you, he was also wearing what you assume to be the Robins suit.  
“TT, You’re going down intruder,” he yelled while going to hit you.

You block the hit and push him back and knock him onto his back and place a foot on his chest to keep him restrained.

“TT, let me go before I beat you black and blue!” he yells at you.

“I thought it’s not good to hit a girl,” you state.

“I can if that girl is intruding!” he yells trying to get up from under your foot. He then looks behind you.

You can feel and hear a presents behind you, so you duck and roll to the side. You stand in fighting stance and observe the other boy who had tried to attack you, he was probably the same age as Robin he also had black hair and was wearing a superman suit.

‘So this must be superboy and robin, Batman and superman’s sons,’ you think to yourself

Batman and wonder woman run into the room as robin and superboy charge at you. Diana stand in the way as they try to hit you, shielding you from the harm they are trying to inflect onto you.

“Damian, Jon what are you doing!” batman hisses out.

“We’re trying to remove this intruder that wonder woman just saved!” damian yelled out.

“That’s y/n, Diana’s apprentice,” Bruce says as he glares at the two boys. He turns to talk to Diana but she turns to you and asks,

“Are you okay y/n? They didn’t hurt you did they?” she asks worriedly checking your body for any visible wounds.

“No princess, they did not,” you say as you bowed again.

Diana turns to face Bruce as he asks her to move out of the way.

“y/n we’re sorry we tried to beat you black and blue,” damian muttered.

“Yeah, I’m sorry y/n I thought you were trying to kill damian,” Jon said with a guilty look on his face.

“Apology accepted,” you said with a small smile. You extend your hand and say, “it’s nice to meet you, I’m Y/n princess Diana’s apprentice,”

The both shake your hand firmly and say with small smiles, “nice to meet you y/n” not knowing that this fight would lead to a friendship for life.


End file.
